Maybe I Will
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Teasing Tina probably isn't the best idea. This is what Jamie discovers when his possible and only love interest takes his harsh words seriously and perform something dangerous... I don't know the name of the MM character, let's jus call her "Tina" for the hell of it, 'kay?


Author's Note: I've played Magical Melody lately. And I've got this idea in my head about Jamie (guy Jamie) and the main girl character! Even though Jamie can be pretty rude, selfish, antisocial, and scary I still like him. This story could be kind of short and pointless. The first part of the story doesn't have much of Jamie. He comes in later. And there's a chance of OOC moments. I read somewhere that Jill's name in Magical Melody is Tina. I wonder if that's true...

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon Magical Melody and the characters aren't mine and they never will be. The company Natsume owns them. :(

* * *

Maybe I Will:

It was a beautiful Winter morning in Flowerbud Village. The villagers were out and about starting their day.

Including a certain cute pigtailed girl named Tina.

Tina is a very sweet girl. She has lot's of friends in the village. But, she can be very naïve and oblivious at times. And she's very determined. Tina has always had a crush on Jamie and vice versa.

Tina was currently walking out of her newly remodeled barn after letting her animals out.

"...Do you like the barn?" A familiar voice said.

Tina jumped in surprise at the voice and turned around to see her friend Joe's brother Kurt.

Tina smiled.

"Hello, Kurt! Yeah I like the barn! But what brings you here?" Tina asked.

Kurt stood there shuffling his feet while his face slowly became hot and pretty red.  
"Um...uh...well...the um New Year's Sunrise is um...tomorrow and..." Kurt mumbled the whole sentence, but Tina heard it.

Tina smiled and giggled.

"You want me to be your date?" Tina asked.

Kurt nodded yes.

Tina blushed a little pink.

"Well...I would. But I was going to ask Jamie to be my date." Tina said.

Kurt sighed and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Fine...I guess I'll leave..." Kurt said as he walked away.

Tina frowned a little at that and then walked off to Jamie's farm.

At Jamie's House...

Jamie was still asleep.

"...Get off my property before I kill you with my ax..." Jamie said in his sleep.

Then some loud knocking on his door interrupted his peaceful(1) dream.

Jamie's eyes snapped open at the loud knocking.

"Ugh! Why?! WHY CAN'T THESE ANNOYING FRIENDLY VILLAGERS LET ME SLEEP?!" Jamie shouted as he threw back his covers and got out of bed.(2)

Jamie angrily walked downstairs and to the door.

When Jamie opened the door he saw someone very unexpected.

Tina was standing on his doorstep while smiling.

Jamie always acted rude to Tina and he'd make fun of her and insult her. And Jamie never would admit it, but he does care for Tina. And was deep down secretly happy for her restoring the Harvest Goddess from stone.

"Hi, Jamie!" Tina greeted.

Jamie just frowned.  
"Tina...what are you doing here?" Jamie asked rudely.

Tina smiled.

"Well...I was gonna ask you to-" Tina said but Jamie cut her off.

"Ask me later! Now get off of my property! I am NOT A MORNING PERSON!!!" Jamie yelled at Tina as he scowled.

Tina sighed.

"Well...okay then. But I'll ask you later I guess..." Tina said as she turned around to walk away.

Jamie leaned against the doorway.

"..By the way...you look cute in your underwear!" Tina said as she blushed and giggled, and then she skipped away.

Jamie instantly blushed bright red as he looked at himself.

His long purple hair was everywhere, and he was wearing a t-shirt with dark blue boxers.

Jamie looked around to make sure nobody was watching him and closed the door.

Jamie figured there was no point in going back to bed so he decided to get up.

After Jamie got dressed and did his ranch work, he noticed it was only one P.M.

"Hmm...I might as well take a stroll..." Jamie said.

Jamie then started walking through town.

Jamie got confused and shocked expressions from people. Because he never really got out much in town.

"Jamie! Hey Jamie!" Tina's voice called.

Jamie stopped walking and turned to see Tina running up to him.

"...What do you want?" Jamie asked as he took a strand of his long purple hair and flicked it out of his eye.

Tina blushed a little as she smiled.

"Well...I was wondering if...we could go out to see the New Year's sunrise tomorrow. Do you wanna see it with me?" Tina said.

Jamie was shocked that Tina just asked him out.

"Uh...well..." Jamie said as his face heated up.

Tina just gave him a sweet look.

Deep down, Jamie wanted to say yes. He's always liked Tina. But Jamie is Jamie, and he's not gonna go out with his 'rival'.

Jamie shifted his gaze to the ground while smirking.

"Well...why do you are you asking me?" Jamie asked.

Tina blushed more.

"Because...I uh...have no one else to go out with..." Tina lied.

Jamie knew Tina was lying. Because he knows how much Kurt likes Tina and that he probably asked her out.

Jamie decided to make the most out of this chance

Tina looked annoyed.

"Do you wanna see the sunrise with me or not?!" Tina asked as she's slowly becoming aggravated.

Jamie smirked again and crossed his arms.

"Okay...look. I'll go out with you...if you do something." Jamie said.

Tina rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"If you can successfully climb Mt. Moon, I'll go out with you." Jamie said.

Tina smiled.

"But...your way too scrawny to do that. And I bet you couldn't climb it two times..." Jamie said as still had his arms crossed.

Tina pumped her fist in the air.

"Maybe I will!" Tina said in a determined voice.

Jamie looked shocked at that as he uncrossed his arms.

"What did you say?" Jamie asked.

Tina closed her eyes and smiled.

"You heard me, Jamie! Maybe I will climb it two times successfully!" Tina said.

Jamie rose an eyebrow.

"And...possibly five times!" Tina said.

Jamie's mouth nearly fell open.

"That's...that's impossible to do!" Jamie said.

Tina then started running up to Mt. Moon to climb it five times.

Jamie looked shocked.

Then he crossed his arms.

"Hn...she won't be able to make it!" Jamie said as he smirked.

Jamie then followed Tina to the mountain.

At The Bottom Of Mt. Moon...

Tina looked up about to grab hold of the mountain.

"Here I go!" Tina said as she grabbed a rock.

Jamie grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, have you ever climbed Mt. Moon before?" Jamie asked.

Tina turned around to face him and sighed.

"Well....no. But, I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm tough!" Tina said very determined.

Jamie sighed.

"(I think somehow, my plan backfired...)" Jamie thought as he crossed his arms.(3)

Tina looked very determined as she grabbed on of the rocks again.

Before she could set her foot on the other rock, Jamie uncrossed his arms and grabbed her shoulder again.

Tina looked annoyed.

"What is it, Jamie?! I'm trying to climb!" Tina said.

Jamie sighed.

"You win, okay?" Jamie said.

Tina rose an eyebrow.

"I win? What do you mean?" Tina asked as she let go of the mountain.

"...I'll go watch the sunrise with you." Jamie said.

Tina smiled.

"Really?!" Tina asked.

Jamie nodded yes.

"The truth is...I wanted to go out with you. I only made you do this because I'm trying to convince myself we're rivals, but that's hard to do. I...don't want to see you hurt yourself trying to climb that mountain." Jamie said as his face slowly became red in embarrassment from saying all that.

Tina's face lit up.

"You mean you care about me?!" Tina asked as she blushed.

Jamie scowled.  
"No, you idiot! I love you!" Jamie blurted out.

Tina looked shocked.

Jamie realized what he just said and he pulled his hat over his face as it became neon red.

"Jamie...." Tina said as she blushed even more. "....I love you too!" Tina said.

Jamie looked shocked at that point.

And then Tina walked closer to him and kissed him.

So in the end, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Even though Tina didn't have to, she still climbed Mt. Moon five times which shocked Jamie.

And they both saw the beautiful New Year's sunrise together.

And Kurt eventually got over Tina and fell for a new girl in town named Dia.

And so, the two couples had a pretty good life, except the fact that Dia became pregnant two weeks after her and Kurt's first date.

End.

* * *

How's the story? Is it good or not? I bet the last part with Dia becoming pregnant wasn't expected! Yeah, I sort of surprised myself with that part! Here's a few notes...

It's unknown if Jamie's dream was peaceful.

Jamie hates all the villagers except Tina. That's mainly because they're so friendly and he's so unfriendly.

Jamie's plan backfired because he wasn't expecting Tina to really do that. And it also caused them to get together! So Jamie should be happy it backfired!

Please read and review!


End file.
